Karma
by nalunalusettingfiretokeys
Summary: Lucy decides it's time to stop Natsu and his breaking in habits. When her plan makes a little u-turn things head for the worst. Natsu decides Lucy can't win. And they find out that karma isn't so bad after all. Rated T for swearing and kissing.


So my internet went out and I got bored so here ya go

Lucy dusted her hands off and stood from her crouching position. 'All in a day's work' she though, smirking to herself. The celestial mage gave a quick glance to the man-child curled up into a ball on the floor.

"I'm going to take a shower" She entered her bathroom and turned the sink on, just so it seemed like she was showering. Quietly she cracked the door open the watch her victim. Her best friend and, not that she'd ever tell, crush had decided to make another surprise visit. Unknowing that she was ready for the dragon slayer. Natsu always broke into her house, AND scared her. Well last night while yelling, well screaming, at him to leave, she got a bright idea. So now he's tied up on the floor, which wasn't the original plan. Her first plan was to pretend she wasn't there, she didn't have to worry about her smell because it was her house and everything smelled like her. So she would hide and once he stopped looking for her and sat and waited she would attack, not literally. So earlier that evening Natsu appeared and Lucy was hiding. The plan was going perfectly, after 10-15 minutes of searching for her, he gave up. Plopping himself on her bed and pulling the blanket over him, he fell asleep in the matter of seconds. She swiftly moved from her finding spot to the bed, taking a deep breathe she lunged. She jumped onto the bed, missing Natsu by a sliver. The sleeping slayer's eyes shot open and his hand reached out grabbing onto Lucy, scaring her. He pushed her off the bed and jumped after. She hit the ground and found Natsu sitting on her. He pulled his fist back about to hit until he realized it she Lucy.

"Lucy, you startled me" He stood from the awkward position and held his hand out. Lucy grabbed it but pushed Natsu down while getting up.

"Moron!" She yelled, this time she was the one sitting on Natsu. His eyes widen and before he could react she grabbed her whip and tied him up. She moved off him and sat there staring, proud of her work.

So that was how Natsu became tied up on her floor. She continued to watch him struggle in the whip, and giggled. After 5 minutes of watching him struggle with the whip he freed himself. She watched as he stalked over to the bathroom. She quickly turn the shower on and the sink off. She stripped and almost threw herself into the shower. She drenched her hair with water and shampoo, he couldn't know she was spying. Natsu burst into the bathroom, looking angry. The blonde mage grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her. Natsu had forgotten about the whole being naked thing. She flipped the shower off and held her towel closer.

"N-natsu!" She fumbled with her words, she never realize that he would be this angry.

"Luce" He said, his voice low and husky . Lucy felt a shiver go down her spine from the change in his voice, it scared her but was yet so sexy. She backed up against the shower wall, Natsu stopped at the tub, not stepping in.

"Karma's a bitch" His hands shot up next to her head and he leaned forwards ever so slowly. She wanted to get anyway, afraid of what came next. She quickly hit the shower knob up, turning it on. Natsu shot back and Lucy took the chance to run. She jumped from the tub and ran past Natsu before he could react. She knew she couldn't last, and honestly a part of her wanted the give in to Natsu but she had pride. Natsu chased after her, a step behind her always. She ran towards the living room and jumped over the couch. Natsu stopped and smirked, knowing full well he's won. Lucy held her towel in place, panting. Natsu watched her, the determination in her eyes made the shine. He suddenly grabed her and pulled her over the couch and into his chest. She gasped and didn't make a move to escape. She was tired and couldn't run much longer.

"You win" She said, trying to get him to let her go. He pulled away ever so slightly and stared into her warm brown eyes. His eyes trailed down to her lips, the soft, pink, plump looking flesh never looked more desirable. He remembered what she was wearing, a towel. Natsu did the more unexpected and expected thing ever. He kissed her. With all he had. Lucy's eyes widened but she quickly regained herself and kissed back. Their mouths fit together perfectly. Lucy snaked her arms around Natsu's neck and tangled her hand in his hair. Natsu held her at the waist and slowly pushed her against a wall. Lucy forgot about her towel and didn't feel when it became loose. She felt Natsu bite her bottom lip, she gasped and Natsu slipped his tongue in. His and her tongue fought for dominance . After a few minutes they broke for air, to both their displeasures.

"Hey Luce" He spoke, his voice seductive. Lucy gulped and nodded. "I love you". Lucy looked at him through her eye lashes and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too". Natsu grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. That night they realized something. Karma isn't that bad.


End file.
